You Lose
by Akie-chan
Summary: Shiki/Aki. Akira lost against Shiki in a bet, and Shiki makes him pay the bet in an interesting way. Contains yaoi, lemons, oral sex, and a master/slave scenario. Rated M.


**Rated M  
Anime: Togainu no Chi  
Pairing: Shiki/Akira  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
Contains: Yaoi (BOYxBOY SEX), Lemons (SEX), Bad Language**, Master|Slave

(One-shot) Akira lost against Shiki in a 'bet', and now, he must pay up.

**You Lose**

"You lost." Shiki repeated again, in a dark voice as he pinned Akira to the ground. Akira glared at him, his crimson eyes dripping with lust as he stared back. All the perverse images and thoughts growing in Shiki's mind showed, and Akira could only squirm just wondering what he had planned. "You lost Akira." He whispered at Akira's ear, running his tongue up the edge of his ear to make him shudder from the feeling of it.

Akira didn't put up a fight. After all, he did lose the bet. As well as to not put up a fight as Shiki's hand ran under the fabric of his shirt. Shiki had him held in his grasps _tight_. Akira groaned, knowing it'd be useless to wriggle out of it.

Shiki leaned into Akira's neck, smirking as he pressed his lips to the tender skin upon his neck as his own hand continued to slide under Akira's shirt, and up his toned stomach. Enjoying the ripple of muscles beneath his fingertips of Akira's toned body. Shiki's cold fingertips reached one of Akira's nipples as he took the nub into his fingertips; slowly twirling the nub between them and nipping it occasionally to get a pleasured gasp from Akira's lips.

"Ahhh!" Akira moaned, his eyelids zipping shut as he tried to contain the pleasure from Shiki's rough touches.

Shiki pulled Akira's orange shirt off quickly, licking his hungry lips as he examined the pale skin that hid under the fabric. Akira's brows furrowed as Shiki leant down, his tongue poking out his lips as he licked the nub of the nipple of which he had just caressed. Akira yelped, unable to hold back a moan that was beckoning from the back of his throat, just longing to escape. But he kept it in; no way would he give in to Shiki.

As soon as Akira felt he was able to keep his yelps and moans in, Shiki's hand suddenly grabbed his limp member lying beneath his jeans, causing the moans that were locked in his throat to suddenly jump out and leave a hint of scarlet across his cheeks.

Akira's moans definitely caused Shiki delight as he chuckled to himself, still smirking as he began to run his tongue down the ripped muscles on Akira's stomach.

Shiki's tongue trailed down Akira's stomach, dipping into his navel then continuing to run down to the trail of hair leading down the his jeans. Shiki's fingers left the member his hand rested upon and trailed his fingers ran up to the button on Akira's light jeans.

He watched Shiki with one eye as he pressed the button, unbuttoning the top of his jeans. Then running a finger down the zipper so that his jeans were now undone at the top. Shiki curled his fingers at the top of the light shaded jeans, pulling them down painfully slow until they rested at Akira's knees.

Shiki smiled, "What do we have here?" he asked sarcastically, beginning to slide down the elastic to unveil the semi-erect member as it bounced out of the fabric.

Akira's shaft stunned Shiki, it was perfectly sculpted and he couldn't wait to feel its shape in his mouth as he stroked the round tip. Shiki's long fingers wrapped themselves around the flesh, sliding up and down as he began to pump it firmly with his hand.

Akira's eyelashes fluttered as he felt the soft skin of Shiki's hand glide smoothly up and down him as the strong stroke continued to pump at his member, causing it to become hard.

Shiki himself felt his own length grow hard under his tight leather pants as he continued to jack off Akira's member in his hand that felt hard and twitched with pre-cum. Shiki leant over the tip, holding the thick member in his hand as he stuck a tongue out to rest it upon the slit of Akira's arousal.

Akira shuddered uncontrollably as he slowly felt his member slip into the warmth of Shiki's mouth, feeling the perfect soft lips wrapped around his member tight as he was engulfed whole by Shiki in one go . Akira let out a quiet moan.

Shiki began to draw his head back, then pushing it forward again as he slowly began to suck Akira off. Not only did it feel amazing in his mouth, but it tasted amazing too. Akira was sweet, his taste burning his taste buds as he let his tongue run up the shaft along with his lips.

Shiki hummed in great satisfaction as his mouth slipped off the member, he flicked his eyes up to Akira. His teeth were clenched shut, his eyes closed securely too. And drops of sweat running from his hairline, he looked so erotic, this only turned Shiki on more. He licked the tip, running his tongue in circles like a pro around the pink tip. "_This is enough... I need to be inside._" Shiki thought to himself licking the tip one last time, while watching Akira's submissive reactions.

Akira's eyes fluttered open as he realised Shiki's tongue was no longer intact with his member. Shiki was now kneeling up on his knees, looking down at Akira lying on the ground. His hands were at his belt as he unbuckled it slowly, his passionate eyes not leaving Akira's face for a second. Shiki's eyes were definitely dangerously lusty right now.

Shiki leaned into Akira placing his fingers under his chin. "Get to the bed mutt." He demanded, staring into those ignorant eyes. Akira looked up at Shiki with angry eyes as he slowly got up and made his way to the bed, stumbling out of his jeans as he crawled on top of it the bed.

Shiki walked over slowly to Akira who was crouched upon his bed, resembling a dog but completely naked as he sat waiting for Shiki. He stepped behind him, resting his hand on his back running it down and smacking it against one of Akira's butt cheeks. Akira yelped at the sudden thwack but didn't bother causing a fuss.

Shiki was pleased Akira didn't bother fighting back, praising the hound. "Good dog." He pulled his dark shirt over his head and threw it lazily to the ground by the bed and went to work on his pants.

Shiki's fingers undone the button and zip on his leather pants as he pulled them down slightly along with his boxers so that his rock hard member could hang out of the fabric. Shiki's pale member was just as beautiful as Akira's, if not even more beautiful. He had a gorgeous patch of black curls resting above his member, thus making it a great cushion for Akira. But he didn't know that, not yet at least.

Akira's jaw dropped a little as his lips parted at the unveiling of Shiki's large member. Shiki's straight lips curled into a smirk as he saw his lips quiver at the sight of his member. "Like what you see mutt?" Shiki breathed against Akira's ear as he leaned into Akira's body. Akira grunted in annoyance, Shiki was treating him like he was _actually_ a dog.

Shiki placed his hands at Akira's hips; he leaned over Akira's back and bit hard into the smooth skin. "Mine." He chuckled.

"Ahhh!" Akira hissed. "Damn bastard." He mumbled under his breath after feeling the rows of sharp teeth burn and mark his skin as Shiki began to lick and suck at the damaged skin.

"Now I've marked you, you're mine." Shiki said, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue to the bruise on Akira's shoulder.

Akira only grunted in response, obviously not happy about Shiki's comment. But Shiki didn't care. Akira was to be his, and only his. Whether he liked it or not…

Shiki placed two of his finger in his mouth, coating them with his spit and saliva as he licked them then spat on them using his spit as a substitute for lube. Akira waited patiently as Shiki prepared his fingers for Akira, he was dreading it. Dreading the moment Shiki's fingers make contact with his entrance, and before he knew it Shiki's fingers slipped between the slit between Akira's firm ass and on their way to his entrance.

Shiki poked his trigger finger to the hole, sliding it in and his middle finger following directly after.

Akira moaned as the two fingers entered him.

Shiki kept his fingers still. "How does that feel Akira?" He asked, ever so slowly twisting his fingers to the right. "What's it like having mans fingers here?"

"Fuuuu-" Akira moaned, biting into his lower lip as he felt his member leak with pre-cum. Shiki's fingers felt so big in his small hole.

Shiki watched Akira's back, watching his body tense and feeling the walls of his inners tighten around his fingers.

"Shall I add another finger… maybe a fourth?" Shiki said, threatening to probe yet another finger in.

"Ugh, Shiki…" Akira panted, feeling the shape of Shiki's fingers as they moved within him. The wetness of them as they rotated and stretched him out, it made him feel so good. And he couldn't control it.

"Look, it's so hungry for me that it's swallowing me whole." Shiki added, his fingers getting sucked into Akira's tight hole.

Akira panted helplessly as he buried his face into the soft sheets of Shiki's bed sheets.

Shiki began ramming his fingers in and out the hole, causing Akira's eyes to widen at the sudden speed of bones pushing and pulling in and out of him.

"Go on, ask me to stop." Shiki panted in a dusty breath "Beg me."

"N-no." Akira panted breathlessly.

Shiki stopped thrusting his fingers, stopping them to slowly slide them out of the hole. Akira sighed, feeling Shiki's finger evacuate his slightly sore hole.

"Don't feel so relaxed yet mutt." Shiki whispered as he placed his hands on both cheeks of Akira's ass, pulling the firm cheeks apart to allow Shiki a fine view of Akira's hole.

Shiki smirked to himself as he held his member in his hand, positioning the tip right upon the puckered hole. Akira groaned in discomfort as he felt the tip of Shiki's arousal press against his tight hole, feeling the tender skin slowly enter him. Akira gasped as soon as he felt the hard skin fully enter him.

"Ahh!"

Shiki panted as he pulled his hips back, ready to slam himself into Akira hard. "You can still ask me to stop Akira, if you beg."

"N-no!" Akira growled, his body shuddering from the feel of Shiki's thick member probed in him.

"Fine" Shiki ended before he rammed his hips violently into him, so that his hips slammed against Akira's ass, one thrust and he was already so deep.

Shiki's hips drew back again, and he began to thrust forcefully into Akira who only groaned in discomfort. "Ugh."

"Stop groaning. Moan for me Akira, and show me how much you like it." Shiki hissed, licking his lips as the dungy room began to fill up with heat and the scent of their sex.

He wrapped his arms around Akira's strong torso, pulling his ass further back, which only made him groan in discomfort until Shiki hit it. his prostate.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed, folding his body in as he attempted to crawl into a ball with the gush of pleasure overflowing his body.

From the passion filled scream, Shiki sensed he had finally tapped Akira's pleasure spot, continuing to push his hips into the same spot making the silver-haired mutt to moan again in heat.

They continued to fuck as Shiki repeatedly slammed his hard member deep into Akira hitting his prostate, causing uncontrollable pleasured shrieks to jump from the soft lips of the male beneath him. Shiki only panted harshly as he continued to do this, loving the view of his member trapped securely in the tight hole.

He took a hand, trailed it up Akira's smooth chest to stop at one of his pink nipples. Shiki nipped Akira's nipple, while he continued thrusting his hips forcefully into Akira from behind.

Shiki then took his other hand, raising it as he gripped to Akira's silver hair. Grabbing the strands of silk in his fingers as he tugged it harshly, pulling the younger man's head back violently to look into those arrogant blue eyes. "Does that feel good?" Shiki asked, smirking as he admired the expression on Akira's face as he nipped the nub harshly again. Getting a slight reaction out of Akira, who refused to satisfy Shiki's desire to see him drowning in the pleasure Shiki was giving unto him. "Tell me, tell me you like it Akira." He demanded bluntly.

"No!" Akira yelled, but moaned quickly after yelling no.

"You're a bad boy Akira." He scolded him, staring into eyes that glared ferociously back at him. Akira's angry expression made Shiki smirk as he pulled his head back more, licking up a sweat droplet formed at the side of Akira's forehead. Akira only grunted at Shiki's action, just pleasing Shiki more.

Shiki flicked his eyes down to the neglected member bouncing in between Akira's legs. Shiki moved his hand down, grabbing the member as his finger began to pump at the flesh harshly, while he continued to abuse the insides of Akira, who was obviously aching to moan again. And against his will, he did.

Akira began to moan, uncontrollably. Orgasming moans escaping his lungs as Shiki's hard shaft pounded into him from behind deep and fast.

Akira grabbed onto the sheets of Shiki's bed sheets, as he was to reach his climax from the quivering of his body. Shiki sensed Akira's nearing orgasm, and sped up his pumps on Akira's member, as well as his thrusts. Hoping to climax in sync with Akira, and he did. Akira moaned loudly in release, threads of white lace flying from his tip as Shiki's fast pumps began to decrease, his hand slowly pressing on the member to release all of Akira's white liquid onto his bed sheets. Shiki didn't stop thrusting as his hips continued to jolt into the soft skin as he began to ejaculate fully into Akira, his warm liquid churning within his tight hole as he groaned in great displeasure realising Shiki's cum had exploded in him as he felt the warmth of the sticky substance dribble out him.

Akira just sighed releasing his grip on the black silk sheets and dropping his head against them. Shiki smirked, placing his hand on Akira's arms while pressing his lips on his shoulder, and then moving them slowly up his neck as he travelled up light kisses to the tender skin. Sharp white teeth biting into the flesh to relish in a startled gasp from Akira, smirking as he whispers, "You lose."

**A/N: So what did you think? My first Togainu no Chi fanfic, hahah I absolutely love this pairing! Shiki is so hot and sexy and… oh! He's just so hot!  
Please leave reviews! Leaving bad things, good things? Anything. I appreciate everyone's opinions :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the fanfic~**


End file.
